When the Lights Go Down: Deleted Scenes
by lorcleis
Summary: Deleted scenes, one-shots, and musings from When the Lights Go Down.


**Hey everyone! While When the Lights Go Down is still on hiatus, I found this one-shot I'd written for it a year ago and thought I'd release it as a sort of deleted scene. I'll add anything else here that won't be going into the main fic (either for lack of space or that it doesn't add anything to the story) as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _The song Rose listens to is Kiss by_ _Prince_.

* * *

"Oh, what's this?" Rose picked up an old-fashioned cassette player and laughed. "You have a _cassette player_?"

Dimitri lunged towards her. "Hey, give that back!"

Rose pulled it out of his grasp. "Oh no, Comrade, you don't get this back." She dashed down the length of the bus and out of his range. "What are you even doing with one of these? You're like thirty! You weren't even _alive_ when these were popular!"

Dimitri shrugged. "I picked it up at a garage sale. Cassettes are cheaper and it's all my car plays."

"Uh huh," Rose nodded with an amused smile. She put the headphones in her ears and rewound the tape, pressing play. "Let's see what you've got here."

Dimitri had resigned himself to letting her play out whatever power fantasy she had in rifling through his things. At this point, it was useless to go against anything that she had already set her mind on having. Rose's days off were when she had the least to lose; she had this almost magnetic power when she was in a good mood and it had an effect on Dimitri that was unmistakable.

"Oh, you really are a Prince guy, aren't you?" Rose nodded her head in time to the music. " _Aah!_ " She struck an outlandish pose as she imitated Prince's singing style.

"Roza," Dimitri said in a warning tone.

"No, no, I kind of like it," She replied. "It's a good break from the normal stuff."

Rose had begun to dance along with the music, and even though Dimitri couldn't hear the song that was playing, he was pretty sure which song it was before she started singing it at the top of her lungs.

" _You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on_ ," Rose mouthed at him in a teasing manner. She fanned her face with her hands and winked at him. " _I just need your body baby from dusk till dawn_."

Dimitri's mouth went dry and he couldn't pinpoint which part of her performance it was. The way her hair hung down to her hips, free of its usual ponytail, and brushed the edge of her tanktop enough to show some skin; how she looked so perfect with the sunlight filtering in through the blinds enough to illuminate her legs in a pair of shorts that he was absolutely sure were two sizes too small; or the little moments that her tongue would poke out between lines of the song. She was irresistible; his personal forbidden fruit.

" _You don't need experience to turn me on_ ," Rose continued to serenade him with the stylings of Prince along with a variety of dance moves that ranged from goofy to downright scandalous.

"Are you really singing to me?" Dimitri asked, trying to play it as cool as he possibly could.

"Yep," Rose flashed him a grin as she approached him, putting on hand on his bicep. She dragged it along the top of his shoulders as she circled him like a pole. "This is happening. And you know what? _You don't have to be rich to be my girl. You don't have to be cool to rule my world_."

"Come on, Roza," Dimitri said. He nearly gasped aloud when she shimmied down him, both hands on either side of his legs.

"Don't ruin my moment, Comrade," Rose replied in a serious voice as she turned to face him. She placed her palm flat on the center of his chest and pushed him back until he was sitting on the bench by the kitchen table. She straddled his lap. " _I just want your extra time and your..._ "

Rose leaned in closely and lightly bit Dimitri's earlobe. " _Kiss._ "

Dimitri tried his best to stay composed, but a few signs tipped Rose off that she was making him squirm; that she was _winning_. He was sure that his heartbeat could be heard by anyone within a 100 foot radius of the tour bus. No one should be allowed to be _that_ sensual, that sexy. She drove him absolutely crazy.

" _You gotta talk dirty, baby, if you want to impress me_ ," Rose sang. She leveled a look that sent Dimitri scrambling for words and his eyes grew wide when he realized that she was giving him a lapdance.

"Roza-" Dimitri's voice was tight, nearly as much as his jeans were beginning to feel. "We can't."

She pushed him back onto the bench and leaned over him, an intense expression on her face. "Why not?"

They were in such close proximity that he could hear the music coming from the headphones.

 _I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine. You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time._

Dimitri looked into her eyes and was surprised by what he saw there. There was a longing there so intense that it could only be the deepest form of desperation. She was as desperate to have him as he was her, except she didn't pay heed to the rules. Rose was reckless; she was a storm of a woman that tore down everything in her path, and yet somehow Dimitri found himself in the eye of that storm. He was her calm.

A growl came up from his throat as he stood, taking Rose with him, and slammed them both against the wall. There was a primal part of him that knew how perfect this moment would be and he couldn't wait to have it. He kissed her with fervor.

"'Atta boy," Rose murmured. She grinned against his lips and latched her arms around his neck.

The cassette player was digging into the space between them and Dimitri pulled at it, neither thinking nor caring about where he threw it across the room. All he wanted was for them to be closer, closer. It was the only thing in his mind.

Rose pulled at the bottom of Dimitri's t-shirt and dropped it to the floor. She paused their makeout to run her hands along his perfectly-chiseled abs.

"Rose," Dimitri whispered as he tried to bring her attention back to him.

"No, no," she swatted him away. "Let me admire them for a moment."

He chuckled and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You can admire them later."

"Nu-uh, that was way unfair!" Rose said indignantly. "They're your best feature!"

"Oh really?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow at her.

"Definitely," she flashed him a mischievous smile and resumed kissing him.

They stayed interlocked as they stumbled down the narrow hallway and into the back room. Dimitri's knees buckled as they both fell onto the bed and Rose landed on top. She pinned Dimitri's hands above his head and cocked her head.

"Sex in Kirova's room?" Rose laughed. "That one's new."

Dimitri shook his head at her words and pulled her to him.

Across the room, the cassette player continued its song, unnoticed to the two lovebirds on the bed.

 _You don't have to be rich to be my girl. You don't have to be cool to rule my world. Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with. I just want your extra time and your...kiss._


End file.
